


something good

by foodoflovee



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Gen, M/M, enemies to friends to allies in protecting david rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foodoflovee/pseuds/foodoflovee
Summary: An exploration of why Ronnie and Patrick have the feud they do (spoiler: it's because they both love David so much), and a bit of resolution at the end.“You know, I always told him that I wasn’t judging you, or trying to protect him from you. I was just rooting for him, specifically, to find something good, whoever that was.” He nods along, trying to follow what Ronnie's saying. “But now, you know, I am rooting for you. I want you to be his something good. Don’t let me down, Brewer.”
Relationships: Patrick Brewer & Ronnie, Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Ronnie Lee & David Rose
Comments: 25
Kudos: 167





	something good

**Author's Note:**

> i really really love ronnie, and i just wanted to take the time and explore her relationship with both david and patrick. especially after reading karen robinson's interview where she talks about it a bit.
> 
> fair warning, this timeline is as made up and wonky as the show's. whoops.

_Year 1, Fall_

This is not how David expected his day to go. He had no desire to be anyone’s mentor and had no qualifications either. But no matter how much he complained to Jocelyn, he was still in this stuffy classroom, alongside a woman he’d seen in town only twice, waiting for some students to show up.

He’s interrupted from his brooding when he hears her chair move as she leans forward. “Jocelyn does this a lot. She thinks these kids need some sort of mentorship, cause they’re different, whatever that means. I don’t know how I got roped into this or how you did, but for as accepting as this town is, they do love to lump us all together.”

David hums, uninterested in continuing the conversation.

“I’m Ronnie. I own the contracting business here.”

“David.” They’re quiet for a moment. David can hear the bell ring and students filling the hallway. He’s starting to feel a little anxious. What’s he supposed to say? He’s queer, sure, but he hasn’t had any successful relationships, and his family isn’t exactly normal so he’s not sure what he can possibly say to this kid.

“Stop fidgeting. He’s not going to want advice, not really. And he’s not going to need to know much. We’re good people here. Jocelyn just worries.”

“Sure.”

Ronnie laughs. “If you don’t fit in here, in Schitt’s Creek, it won’t be because you’re queer. Get drinks with me after this. I’ll give you the background of the town.” 

David narrows his eyes but shrugs. “Sure. Why not.”

~~

Just a short hour later, they find themselves at the Wobbly Elm, already a couple drinks in. Surprisingly, David finds Ronnie to be good company. She’s witty and socially aware enough to know when to needle further and when to back down. Beyond that, there’s the kinship of being queer, of struggling to find the happy ending promised in romantic comedies where none of the scripts have characters that look or love like you.They end up talking for hours about failed hook-ups and one-night stands that can only be humorous in hindsight.

Eventually, Ronnie looks at the time and then waves the bartender over, “You know, David, you may not realize it yet, but you deserve something good. I hope Schitt’s Creek can give that to you.” David looks up at Ronnie skeptically, before ordering one more drink. She’s leaving, but that doesn’t mean he’s ready to go back to the motel yet.

“I had a good time tonight. You made me laugh, which isn’t easy. Let’s do this again.” Ronnie says as she pays her bill.

David watches her leave and tries to figure out how he just made a friend.

_Year 2, Spring_

Despite wanting to avoid everyone in case they asked questions about the petite redhead who had come in and turned his world over, David knew he had to eat. He had called the cafe first to put in his order, hoping to avoid as much conversation as possible, but apparently his bad luck hadn’t run out yet. Of all the people he wants to avoid, Ronnie was on the top of his list. He knew she’d say something, and while he was still hurt he wasn’t ready to hear her roast Patrick.

Ever since they first got drinks at the Wobbly Elm after the disastrous day of joint mentorship, she had kept her word about looking out for him. They continued drinks once a month, mainly sharing stories about whatever weird drama people had gotten too. But recently it had evolved into genuine conversation about owning a business, relationships, their families. Other than Stevie, Ronnie was the one person in this town he could rely on to show up. She had been there after Blouse Barn closed, after he found out his parents bankrolled the old galleries, and when Sebastian had come into town. While she never really offered advice, she knew how to make him smile—the perfect combination of mildly spiteful jokes and surprisingly earnest parting statements.

David sat as far away from Ronnie as possible as he waited for Twyla to bring out his order, but within minutes, she noticed him and started walking over. He puts his head in his hands, as if he’s trying to hide from her. He hears her sit down but doesn’t look up, he merely shrugs to acknowledge her.

“David.” Ronnie pauses and leans back. He hears the squeaking of the chair and then feels her knock her foot into his leg. He looks up and sees that she actually looks worried. “Rose Apothecary doesn’t look nearly as good this week. The stock’s a little sparse.”

David huffs and narrows his eyes. “I know what you’re trying to do, Ronnie. I can’t yet. I’m not ready to joke and pretend it’s over and that I don’t care.” He sees Twyla heading over and reaches to take his lunch so he can make a quick exit, but Ronnie grabs the bag first.

“Yeah, I figured. I’m sorry about all that. I really thought you had a good thing after open mic night.” She still doesn’t move to hand him his lunch, so he sighs and nods over to a booth. They walk over and sit down. He lets the silence grow for a bit, unsure of where the conversation is going, of what he even wants to say or hear.

“Me too,” David whispers, eventually. He picks at his lunch, his appetite from earlier vanishing. “Honestly, Ronnie, I think it could still be something good. But I’m hurt and I just can’t get over how embarrassed and angry I feel. I don’t want to talk about it with him, because I know he didn’t really do anything wrong, but you know me. It’s all very emotional.” 

Ronnie nods and sits for a minute. “He looks like a thumb.”

David laughs, surprised by the sudden turn in mood.

“You know I love a good roast. If you need to get it out, David, tell me what you’re feeling, tell me all those stupid thoughts I know are running through your head. I think he fucked up. I told you when we first met, that we’re in this together and I meant that. I’m not going to judge anything you say, or tell you what to do.”

David takes a bite of his sandwich, not yet trusting his voice. He chews slowly, thinking about what he wanted to say. “Not only does he look like a thumb, he’s such a cliche. Straight legged jeans and plays the acoustic guitar? How’d I fall for that?”

They spend the rest of lunch swapping jokes and catching up on what they’ve missed since their last night out. Eventually Ronnie gets up to leave, grabbing his shoulder to get him to look at her one last time before they part ways.

“David, you deserve something good. You deserve someone who talks to you, who isn’t afraid of sharing all of themselves with you. Even the shameful part. I don’t know if that’s Patrick. Maybe it is. It doesn’t matter to me. I’m just here to root for you.”

~~

A week later, Ronnie walks into Rose Apothecary with a list a mile long of everything she needs, claiming loudly that for some reason she couldn’t find any of it last week. David walks around the store grabbing everything she mentions, pretending not to notice the way she catalogues every touch between him and Patrick. He laughs as he rings her up, giving her an extra discount that he knows Patrick will tease him about later. 

_Year 2, Fall_

Patrick’s in line after the baseball game, waiting to grab more food for David, when Ronnie comes up to stand beside him. He debates saying something snarky, but he really doesn’t want to make their feud worse, at the very least for David’s sake. He knows the two of them are close. He knows that it wouldn’t matter what movie tickets he bought, or what dinner reservations he made, if they are on the third Thursday of the month, there is no way he can drag David away from drinks with Ronnie. She’s a constant in his life, like no one else other than Stevie and his family. It bothers Patrick to no end that he and Ronnie have this never-ending tension, despite how much they both care for David.

“You know,” she starts staring at him with the same skeptical expression as always, “maybe you shouldn’t doubt your boyfriend so much. Seems to me like the only reason you won this game is because of David.”

Patrick huffs and turns to Ronnie, “If I remember correctly, _you_ were the one celebrating when you realized David was last up to bat.”

“I’m not his boyfriend”

“But you are one of his closest friends.”

They stare at each other for a few moments, neither willing to give up any ground. “I just think you could be a little clearer in your expectations for him, Patrick.”

“What does that mean?” the line for food is forgotten, and Patrick walks towards David, willing this conversation to end before he can make his relationship with Ronnie even worse.

Ronnie follows behind him casually, as if what they’re talking about isn’t a big deal, and it only annoys Patrick further. “I mean, you know we get drinks every month Patrick. And granted, we are usually at our worst on those nights, but I hear about things.”

“Things?” Patrick clenches his jaw and tries to make eye contact with David. He just wants to go home and celebrate with his boyfriend.

“Moving in together. The robbery. This game.” Ronnie sighs, and for the first time she seems reluctant to have this conversation. “I know they’re little things, and things that might only hit at his vulnerabilities for a second before he moves on, but a little communication earlier on,” she says pointedly, “could help a lot. Make sure he doesn’t feel bad, even for a second. He deserves something good, something he doesn’t have to worry about.”

Patrick feels tense. “Thank you for the advice. We’re fine.”

Ronnie rolls her eyes at him. “Good communication there.”

~~

Patrick and David are at his apartment, after the baseball game, after another dinner when Patrick brings it up.

“So I had a talk with Ronnie today.” Patrick starts and waits for David to look up from his phone.

“Mm. Is she still giving you a hard time?”

“Yeah. Maybe. Honestly, I can’t read her. I don’t know if she hates me, or if she’s just trying to look out for you.” Patrick leans forward on the couch and kisses David, distracting him well enough to grab the phone out of his hands, eliciting a small eye roll.

He can see the moment David commits to the conversation, and he smiles. “Does it bother you?” David asks.

“Yeah. Kind of?” He sees David nod, asking him to continue. “Like, she brought up the miscommunication about moving in together, and how you thought I was a little harsh after the robbery. And I know we talked those things out later, but does she know that?”

David takes his hand and rubs at his palm, it’s soothing, and he relaxes. “When Ronnie and I get drinks, it’s never really an emotionally deep thing. She goes off about Roland and Bob, about any Jazzagal drama. She talks about whoever she’s dating at the time. And I kind of get out some of my extra feelings?” Patrick shakes his head, still confused.

“Like, sometimes, I get a little wrapped up in the drama of things.” David continues, “Ronnie knows this, and knows that it means nothing, so she lets me rant and exaggerate. We joke about it and say our inappropriate jokes and judgmental comments and move on. I think it’s how we both cope in this small town.” David moves his hand up his arm, and Patrick watches him chew on his bottom lip as he finishes thinking about what he wants to say next.

“I can talk less about you if you want? But the relationship I have with Ronnie is important to me. At the end of the day, honey, she’s protective. For what reason, I do not understand, but she is. I think she gives you a hard time because she thinks you’re worth it. She wants this weird, perfect version of a relationship for me that I think she thinks you can give me. She’s just going to put you through it first.”

Patrick sighs. “I get it. I just wish she’d go about it in a different way. More like Stevie, so we could be friends too.”

“You might be too similar for that. Love of music? Obsessed with baseball? Devoted to cheap button downs?” David teases, “when you’re too much alike I think the bickering is easier. But seriously, I can ask her to back down?”

“No, no. It’s fine. I’m glad you have someone looking out for you, David.”

_Year 3, Summer_

“Those were quite some vows” Ronnie says. There’s a challenge in her voice, and Patrick waits a bit to see if she has anything else to say. “I hope you live up to them. He deserves something good.”

“I know. I will.” He crosses his arms, forcing himself to not get defensive. He looks around the town hall. The flowers really are beautiful, and he has to acknowledge that Ronnie pulled it together for their wedding. “Thank you, again. For the flowers.”

“I did it for David.” They stand awkwardly together, both waiting for the other to say something. Patrick sees David, and watches him for a bit, waiting to see if the conversation ends or if Ronnie has even more to say. He’s dancing with Alexis, and he looks beautiful. There seem to be tears permanently collecting in his eyes, but refusing to fall. Patrick thinks about walking over, kissing him on the cheek, under his jaw, gently pushing him over the edge to get him to express whatever feeling he’s trying to hide. Patrick moves to put down his drink to go to just that but notices Ronnie staring at him.

“You know, I always told him I wasn’t judging you, or trying to protect him from you. I was just rooting for him, specifically, to find something good, whoever that was.” He nods along, trying to follow what Ronnie’s saying. “But now, you know, I am rooting for you. I want you to be his something good. Don’t let me down, Brewer.”

Ronnie hands him her empty glass and gives him one last look before walking away. 

_Year 3, Winter_

It’s a slow day at Rose Apothecary. David sighs and leans forward next to the register, closing his eyes and enjoying the quiet. He hasn’t slept well for the past couple of nights. For the first time since his parents and Alexis moved out of Schitt’s Creek, Patrick is out of town too. To make it worse, he’s on a trip with Stevie to help set up the Apothecary’s supply to some of the new hotels. They’ve been gone for three days now, and he still has to make it through two more.

It’s only been two months since his family left, Alexis leaving only a week after his parents. Patrick and Stevie have constantly been trying to keep him busy with the store, the motel, drinks at the Wobbly Elm and even a few disappointing game nights. He knows they’re worried about him, about how he’ll transition to living in this dusty town without his family’s theatric and unique kind of love. But with all the bothering and work, he hadn’t really had a chance to even try missing his family and adjusting to the new normal until now.

David doesn’t want to admit that it’s hard living here still, that he feels alone, despite sharing a home with Patrick and Stevie just a few neighborhoods away. He doesn’t want Patrick to think he isn’t happy here, that he doesn’t appreciate everything that Patrick has done to make sure he feels loved and protected. He puts his phone down and glances around the store, looking for something to clean or restock to pass the time.

The bell above the door rings, and he looks over ready for anything to interrupt his spiraling. He sees Ronnie walk in and smiles.

“David. I need one of your gift baskets. Do you have any pre-made?” Ronnie looks him over and frowns. “You look tired.”

“Mm. I haven’t slept well.” David leans back and grabs a basket from behind the curtain. “We don’t have any pre-made gift baskets right now, but I can make you one. Just hold on one second.”

Ronnie grins. “Where’s Patrick? I’m sure he can make a gift basket. Go take a break.” She crosses her arms and purses her lips the way she always does when talking about Patrick.

David laughs. “You know, we’re married now. You should go easy on him.” Ronnie smiles and shakes her head. “He’s out of town. Setting up the new motels with Stevie. He’ll be back in a couple of days.” He moves over the shelves with the bath bombs and soaps and starts grabbing a few he’s noticed Ronnie buy in the past. He tried to hide his face, pretending to read the labels. He knows Ronnie will clock his sadness if they hold eye contact for any longer.

“Yeah, yeah. I can’t help it. The way he vibrates in his skin when I tease him. It’s too fun to pass up.” David looks up when he hears Ronnie take a breath, then start and stop. David raises an eyebrow, challenging Ronnie to finish her thought. “Should he really be leaving the store for a whole week so soon after your family left?”

David turns around, annoyed. She’s so protective of him, second only to Patrick and sometimes to Stevie. He gets it, but he’s tired and feels a headache building at the corner of his eyes. He doesn’t want this conflict, he just wants to send Ronnie away with some lavender soap and massage oil and get back to white-knuckling the day away. “I’m fine. He’ll be back soon.”

Ronnie nods. “Don’t forget the body milk. I need this basket full.”

“Mm. And what are your plans for tonight?” David looks over his shoulder and shimmies, hoping to continue on this train of thought rather than return to his own personal angst.

“Nothing like what you’re thinking.” Ronnie shrugs. “Come get dinner with me. Twyla’s still trying out new things for the menu now that she owns the place. I’m sure it’ll be more fun than whatever TV show you were planning on watching alone tonight.”

David places the finished gift basket on the counter and leans next to Ronnie. “Fine. The gift basket’s on me. You’re paying for dinner.”

~~

Ronnie’s already sitting at the back booth when David walks in. He smiles as he walks over. It’s the first evening since Patrick’s bene out of town he hasn’t felt listless and sad and lonely. He knows that despite all the tension between Ronnie and Patrick, most of it is now for show. It’s only ever times like these, where she can tell he’s unhappy that she gets protective. Tonight, unlike this morning, he feels thankful for it.

“Thank you for this, Ronnie.” He sits down and grabs a fried pickle off her plate. She smacks his hand but smiles.

“You know, I miss your mom a lot. More than I thought I would. Roland and Bob get so boring without Moira’s theatrics.” She speaks casually and shares a story from the Jazzagals, when Moira shifted their entire concert on a whim to better match the dreams she’d been having. David leans back and closes his eyes, letting Ronnie’s voice comfort him, in the way he’s used to now after knowing her for three years. He’s reminded of when he first moved to Schitt’s Creek, when he was so lonely he was having panic attacks and doing yoga with Jocelyn. His body relaxes, hunger forgotten as Ronnie continues her stories. She litters in praise for Alexis, jokes at his father. It feels like home again.

David gets close to dozing, but is startled awake when Ronnie stops talking. He opens his eyes, and sees Ronnie looking towards the door and smiling. He starts to ask what she’s looking at, but he stops when he sees Patrick out of the corner of his eye. He can’t help his own smile from blooming on his face. He moves towards the wall as Patrick sits down and kisses his cheek.

“Hi. You weren’t supposed to be back for two more days?” He scoots down and leans his head on Patrick’s shoulder, eyes still on Ronnie. She looks happy, but makes a move to ask for the check.

“Yeah. I figured Stevie could finish up on her own. I wanted to be home. I hadn’t heard from you in a bit, I was worried.” Patrick kisses him again, this time in his hair. He smiles, his body relaxing again.

“Well, this is definitely my cue to leave.” Ronnie teases. She gets up and puts a hand on Patrick’s shoulder. “It’s good to see you.”

David sits up and grabs the rest of the friend pickles from her plate. “You know, I really think you’ve actually started to grow on her.” 

_Year 4, Spring_

Ever since the night Patrick had surprised him with coming home early, the tension between him and Ronnie had truly started to thaw. More often than not, Ronnie would come over to their house and eat dinner with them, instead of meeting David out at the Wobbly Elm.

David had agreed to work late a few days this week, holding workshops each night, to bring in some extra money so that he could visit Alexis in New York this month. Tonight’s workshop brought in more people than he expected, and he’s exhausted. He wants nothing then to curl up on their couch and doze with a couple of movies on in the background.

He walks inside, hears Ronnie and Patrick bickering over something sports related and smiles, and realizes he forgot their dinner tonight.. He notices that dinner is already made and the wine is poured. He leans at the door to the kitchen and watches them laugh and share stories the way that he used to with Ronnie after he first moved here. Ronnie leans over and whispers something in Patrick’s ear that makes him turn beet red. Patrick pushes back at her shoulder and it all feel so familiar and warm to David, that he can’t help but let out a happy sigh.

They both turn to him, laughter still evident on their faces. Patrick walks over to him with a glass of wine. “What are you smiling at?”

David grabs at the wine, kisses Patrick’s cheek and raises his glass to Ronnie, “Just something good.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :) im also working on some weird romance bookstore au, which i still need a beta for, if anyone is interested. 
> 
> i hope everyone is staying safe and distracted.


End file.
